


It's Not What It Looks Like

by Ranua



Series: Outside Looking In [1]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly is this thing he and Steve have going?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What It Looks Like

Chris knows that Steve loves him, has always known, and damn does Chris love Steve. From the first time they met they just clicked. It sounds like a girly cliche, but it really was like two pieces snapping together to make one whole.

The only problem, all these years later, is Chris thinks he maybe loves Steve in that meet my mama, this was my grandmother's wedding ring, stay with me forever, before God and every body, way. And Steve, well, Chris is pretty sure that even after moving together to Nashville, Steve doesn't feel quite like that about him.

Things are going pretty great between them now. The music flows like whiskey and they're just as in each others space as they've ever been. Finishing each others thoughts, sentences and lyrics. They talk sports, cooking, and where the hell did you put my shirt, guitar, keys, phone. They bump against each other in hallways, lean together on the couch and hug on stage.

Chris is pretty sure this is exactly the type of relationship his parents have. Hell, it's the type of behavior he sees with Steve's folks. So, if this is what a strong marriage looks like from the inside, what the hell are Steve and he doing? Shit, no wonder the internet lights up like Christmas about the two of them.

Regardless of what Christian sees in their relationship, (and apparently what their female fan base sees too) Steve doesn't seem to see it the same. The string of tiny, busty, blonds says he doesn't.

But maybe that's Chris' fault. He knows Steve believes all that metaphysical bullshit, including it's not the body, but the soul of the person you love. And maybe, Christian has let his redneck country boy get so thick Steve's forgotten he believes the same thing.

Maybe, just maybe, if he's lucky, Steve is sparing his delicate country boy sensibilities. Could be it's past time for this Oklahoma hick to remind his California hippie that where you're from and how you act has no bearing on who you want.

With a truly devilish smirk, Christian looks up from the guitar he's been idly strumming, 'Hey Steve, ya got a minute?'


End file.
